


Chuck vs. the Choirboy

by rusalka (marinarusalka)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/pseuds/rusalka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Chuck and Casey have a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs. the Choirboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



"Why does it have to be me?" Casey hissed.

"You know why," Sarah sighed. "You're the one with the talent."

Casey growled, looking as if he might actually bite if Sarah or Chuck got too close.

"Come on," Chuck said, carefully keeping his distance. "Think of it as a heroic sacrifice for your country. Somewhere in this quiet, white-picket-fence suburban neighborhood, is a houseful of Fulcrum agents, and the only way to find out where they are is to go door to door until I flash on somebody."

"For which you need a good excuse," Sarah put in, "or the target might notice you and get suspicious."

"And let's face it," Chuck added, "I'm just not good enough to do this alone. I can accompany you, but you have to take the lead."

Casey's next growl had a distinctly whiny undertone to it. "Can't I just... pretend to by selling encyclopedias or something?"

"Oh Christmas eve?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on. There's only one thing that'll make everyone answer their door tonight."

"Let's just get it over with," Chuck said. "And then, we'll never mention it again."

Casey glared at him. "Promise?"

"I swear." Chuck held up his hands. "It'll be like tonight never happened."

"Fine." Casey went to get out of the car, but Chuck tugged at the back of his jacket.

"You forgot your hat."

"You'll pay for this, Bartowski." Casey yanked the Santa hat onto his head with a violent motion, climbed out of the car, and marched toward the nearest house. Chuck grabbed his own things and followed at a jog.

They climbed the steps to the front door and rang the bell. A moment later, a pleasant-looking elderly lady in a red and green sweater opened the door.

"Hello?"

Casey took a deep breath and plastered a rather terrifying smile onto his face.

"Merry Christmas!" he and Chuck proclaimed in unison, then Chuck began to drum as Casey began to sing.

"Cooooome, they said to me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum..."

Chuck _really_ hoped that the tiny audio recording device Sarah had planted inside his shirt was capturing every ringing note.


End file.
